


because of you

by dollgore



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days, F/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Tags will be added, im trash for these two, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollgore/pseuds/dollgore
Summary: a 30 day challenge for my oc otpwill not be updated regularly at all im trash





	1. intro

so hi  
this is my 30 day oc otp challenge  
idk what else to tell you  
if you come across this and you're actually interested well h e ck im glad because these guys are the cutest guys ever  
warnings i guess will be listed in the notes in case of triggers or whatever n stuff  
i like angst so sorry abt that lmao  
there is nothing else to say so here i go with the first challenge whooooo hoooo


	2. day one: this is a coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was pretty hot the moment she laid eyes on his robo-bod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt  
> day one: meeting - the first time your otp met.
> 
> warnings  
> you will gain diabetes from reading this im sorry

"Um. Hey." A light tapping against the frame of the door made Yuki's gaze snap towards the woman standing in the middle of it. "You're the, uh.. new guy, right?"  
"Yup. That's me." She snapped her phone closed (she had been previously looking at listings for an apartment), and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Ah, okay! That's good, at least I have the right person." The girl, dressed in the company outfit, - Mountain Town, that is - held out her hand for Yuki to shake. "My name is Margaret. I'll be showing you the ropes around here. It's nothing too hard to handle, though, so no worries."  
The name clicked somewhere in the back of Yuki's head as she took the outstretched hand in her own. She couldn't exactly place where yet, but she brushed it off. She couldn't have known this girl; she had never seen her before in her life.  
"I'm Yuki." She noticed Margaret was wearing a school bag of some sorts, and she squinted at it. Barely, just barely, she could see the ears of a stuffed animal poking out. From the looks of it, it was a bear. _Weird._ Again, it clicked in her head somewhere, but she pushed it away. It was coincidence. It had to be coincidence.

"Really? I knew someone with that name once, a long time ago." Margaret studied her, tilting her head as her hand returned to its side. "Anyways, I was supposed to give you this, I almost forgot about it. Silly me!" She reached into the bag to pull something out, but it was forgotten in lieu of the stuffed bear falling out. "Oh, shoot! I'm sorry," she said quickly, sounding as if she were apologizing to the bear rather than Yuki.  
It clicked.  
"I knew... a girl named Margaret too," Yuki interjected. Margaret's head snapped up as she carefully placed the bear back in her bag. "You did?"  
"Yeah. I did. I met her here, when I was... nine. And her dad... was stuck in a bear like that one," she finished, pointing at the animal. She could've sounded crazy. She could've sounded like an absolute lunatic. Why would Margaret still be here, of all places? It was just coincidence. There was _no_ way this was rhe same girl. Now she probably thought Yuki was crazy, and-  
"Oh my God. No way," the other female responded. "Yuki?"  
"Margaret?" She replied, hesitantly.

There was a moment of silence, before Margaret let out a squeal and ran forward to wrap her arms around Yuki's waist and squeeze her to death. "Oh my God, it really is you! Holy- I can't believe it! It's really you! I tried looking for you after it happened, but I couldn't ever find you! Oh my gosh, this is so cool!"  
She couldn't do anything but stare incredibly down at Margaret, her mouth slightly agape. This was a huge coincidence. There was no way this was happening. "Holy shit," was all she could muster, slowly hugging the other back. "Is... is he still in there? Shit. _Shit._ This is actually happening."  
Margaret, amused by her words, laughed a little bit and nodded. "Dad? Yeah, he's in here. Look, say hi!" She brought out the teddy bear again, holding it in her outstretched palms. Weakly, the bear waved one of it's paws around to show that he was still indeed inside.  
"Holy shit," she repeated. "You're... oh my God."  
"But hey! Hey, listen," Margaret said, putting the bear back carefully. "Guess what's happening today?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Remember back then when I said I'd make a body for Dad? I did it! I actually built a body for him! Not without his help of course, but I did it! And today it's finished, so he's going to try it out!"

This was nothing but coincidence. This was not truly happening. She was dreaming, probably, and she'd wake up to reality any minute now.  
Awestruck, she only nodded in response, still staring at where the bear was.   
"Do you wanna see?" Margaret asked, and Yuki nodded again. "Hell yeah, I wanna see. Take me there."  
Her arm was nearly pulled out of its socket as Margaret tugged her out of the small office they were in, and started to jog to a back corner in the park. "I've been keeping him here, since it's easiest to work on him without people really caring. The people I've told, well..." She turned to Yuki with a devilish grin. "They didn't really believe me. But now look! Dad's gonna have a body again!"

She was having a bit of trouble processing all of this, but she grinned wide at Margaret, overjoyed that she had found her childhood friend. Yuki remembered how much she had wanted to see her again, how much she wanted to go back and find her, every fit she had thrown because she _couldn't._ And now here she was, alongside the man who had saved her life.   
Once they got there, Margaret began setting things up, leaving Yuki with her own, frantic, jumbled thoughts.   
_Okay. Time to set this straight. I just found Margaret and her dad. This isn't a dream. This is real. It's happening. You found them. They found you. It's real._

In a few moments, she realized, she'd be face to face with the man who gave up his own life for hers. All these years, he had been stuck inside a stuffed animal while he waited for his body to be finished. He had died for a little girl he didn't even know, and was forced to go through hell because of it. It made her feel bad, because in a way, it was her fault he had died. And for that...

"Wow. Would you look at that. I have _fingers."_ rumbled the baratone voice, as the newly awaked robot flexed his fingers. He tested out his other joints, apparently making sure there was nothing wrong, when the words tumbled out.   
"I'm so sorry," Yuki said, still standing off to the side. Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, and she looked about ready to cry. "I... I never meant for you to _die,_ you know? I just... God, I'm sorry, Richard."  
"Hey, it's okay. It's fine, there isn't anything you have to be sorry for." Richard shifted his gaze on Yuki, which was soft and sympathetic. "Really, it's fine. I did what I had to."

"You didn't need to die for me," she replied, scuffing the ground with her boot. "You didn't know who I was. I didn't matter to you."  
"Yes. You did."

She looked up; their eyes met for a moment, and she swore her heart melted right then and there.  
That was when Yuki fell for him.  
Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't write enough for this  
> um shoutout to my friend prophet for totally giving me permission to write her characters without her knowing and letting me post them on a public website  
> pls don't kill me


	3. day two: three words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuki fesses up to the Old Man  
> he's Old and Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt  
> day two: realization - when one of your otp's members (or both) realize their feelings for each other.
> 
> warnings  
> extreme shyness  
> i guess age gaps if that's a problem but leave the kids alone they're in love

"Margaret?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You make the best cookies ever."

Yuki swung her legs back and forth, munching happily on a strawberry and white chocolate cookie as she sat up at the table. She had finally found time out of her busy work schedule (and dealing with Babyface) to come and visit her newly aquired best friend and her dad. Not really Richard, since he was apparently sleeping. But that didn't stop her from chatting with Margaret about whatever they deemed important. Lately, they had just been catching up, telling each other about what had happened since Richard had died. Right now, Yuki was recalling the time she moved away from Crestfall.  
"What happened with you and your parents, though? You said your mom was sick or something."  
"Cancer," Yuki replied, a bit flatly. "We moved away partly because of my sister's death, and partly because there was a hospital willing to take care of my mom for cheap."  
"Oh, gosh." Margaret looked a little concerned, sitting next to Yuki. "Was she.. okay?"  
"They managed to keep her alive until I was about thirteen. Chemo wasn't working and it was only a matter of time before... you know."  
"Oh, Yuki. I'm sorry, I really am."  
"Don't be. Shit like that happens. There isn't anything we can do about it." She paused. "Gotta take what life throws at you, right?"  
"Yeah." Margaret went silent for a moment, glancing towards the kitchen as a timer went off. "Ah, that'll be the cookies."  
"How many did you make?" Yuki asked, laughing a little bit.  
"Enough to last me and you the rest of this lifetime," Margaret responded, giggling in return. "I'll be right back."  
As Margaret exited the room, Richard came down the stairs, as if on cue or something.

Her heart couldn't help but flutter as he gave her a tired looking smile, said something that sounded like a greeting, and shuffled into the kitchen with his daughter. 

Yuki couldn't deny that she had grown quite fond of Richard. Although she was fond of Margaret too, this was a drastically different kind of "fond".  
Everytime he looked at her or spoke to her, she got excited, like she was still in highschool and she was talking to her crush. She might've actually been inclined to tell him her feelings...  
...if he wasn't double the age she was.

Richard was actually old enough to be her dad. If she had done her math right, him and her own dad probably would've been around the same age by now. Yuki was only twenty four - so was Margaret - so why would she be looking to be in a relationship with anyone as old as him?  
She could already tell that he wouldn't return her feelings; he just didn't seem like the person that would be romantic. Nonetheless, he was kind and sweet, and he always had a way of saying something nice about her...

She sent him another smile as he came out of the kitchen, and he grinned back. "Hey, there. Can you come outside with me? I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Yeah, sure." Yuki finished the cookie she was eating, walking up to Richard's side and following him out in the porch. Her heart pounded (why would it be doing that? she needed to calm down), and she tilted her head at Richard. "So? What's up?"  
He seemed to take a moment to think about his words before he said them. "Well, I... just wanted to check up on you about 'Babyface'. I know it must be difficult living like that."  
"Oh." She suddenly turned cold, already building up a wall to protect herself. If there was anything she hated doing, it was talking about Babyface. "Yeah. Him. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I know you can handle yourself and all, but.."  
"I'm fine, Richard, don't worry. Not like he can do anything worse than he's already done." Yuki fiddled with the sleeves of her hoodie, staring at her bitten-fingernails.  
"If you say so." Richard clapped a hand on her shoulder, careful to be gentle, and squeezed. "Just... stay safe."  
"Will do." She didn't look at him; she could feel the tension in the air as he dropped his hand to his side. She was acting like this for a reason, and it was to make him quit talking about it. She despised Babyface, and she didn't want to mention him in the one place where she wouldn't see him.  
"Alright then. That's all, I guess." Richard began to turn away to go back inside, when Yuki whipped around and grabbed his arm. 

"Wait."  
She suddenly felt bad for pushing him away, and on a crazy, stupid impulse, she was going to tell him.  
_What? No, you're crazy. Not right now._  
"Hmm?" Richard stopped and looked at her, a curious expression on his face.  
"I'm sorry, I just..." She glanced down, trying to find the right words. "I care about you a lot, okay? I really don't want you getting mixed up in my fucked up bullshit. I already got you killed."  
"You didn't get me killed, that was my own choice-"  
"Yet it was still partly my fault you died. I've been dealing with him for five, almost six years now. I can handle myself pretty well by now. So I don't want you doing anything that could potentially, like... hurt you?" Her thoughts began to bleed together into a mess that rushed out of her mouth. "I just really like you is all, and I don't want anything happening to you, Richard." Yuki's face heated up almost as soon as she said it, and she let go of his arm (which she had been still holding). She braced herself internally for rejection, for a disgusted look, for Richard to start laughing at her, for anything negative that was going to happen in the next split second.

"You... like me?"  
The question was phrased carefully, as if he had no idea how to go about this. Yuki couldn't blame him - she didn't know what the hell she was doing.  
But if she were to go this far, she might as well go all the way.  
"Yeah. I do. A lot, in fact." She came closer to him, looking up into his face. "I don't know.. exactly what it is right now. It's kinda confusing. and I'd understand if you like, thought it was weird or something-"  
"I don't, Yuki." She was startled by his response, and it obviously showed in her face, as he smiled sheepishly and continued on with: "I like you a lot too."

She felt a bit dizzy as he met her gaze, and she almost thought he was going to kiss her; she was bracing herself for it and

"There you are! I was wondering where-" Margaret stopped mid-sentence at the scene in front of her, and she looked at both Yuki and Richard in confusion. "Um. What are you guys doing?"  
"Uh, I was just... apologizing for the millionth time to your dad. About getting him killed."  
"You didn't get me killed though - ?"  
"No no, I did, and I'm sorry." Yuki quickly moved forward to give him a hug, and as she did so, murmured a "call me later?" in his ear. As he nodded his head gently, her heart unsqueezed itself and she let go of him. "Okay. But that won't be the last time I apologize, you know."  
"I'll be waiting, then."

Yuki, soon after, excused herself from Margaret's house, stealing too many cookies, and perhaps a certain robot's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't write enough agghHhhHH
> 
> also margaret is the ultimate third wheel

**Author's Note:**

> wanna ,,, check these characters out  
> go to my toyhou.se, which is right here  
> th: http://toyhou.se/ramenryan  
> yuki: http://toyhou.se/660074.yuki  
> richard: http://toyhou.se/677411.richard-belmonte


End file.
